Sonic Rivals 2
Sonic Rivals 2 is a racing game for the PSP, released in 2007. It is the sequel to Sonic Rivals. Unlike in the first game, the rivals are teams of two instead of one: Sonic and Tails, Knuckles and Rouge, Shadow and Metal Sonic, and Silver and Espio. Plot The Master Emerald is stolen again, and Rouge offers to help Knuckles look for it. Meanwhile Sonic and Tails are looking for missing Chao. All four suspect Eggman. Sonic and Knuckles are determined to reach Eggman first, so it becomes a race and even a knockout fight between Sonic and Tails vs. Knuckles and Rouge. Vector tells Espio that Chao have disappeared since Silver reappeared from the future, and suspects him of it. While meanwhile, Eggman speaks to Shadow through Metal Sonic, whom he has reprogrammed as more of a mindless servant, telling him that he should help him in order to save the world. Shadow and Metal Sonic race against Silver and Espio to get to Eggman first. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge confront Eggman, who claims to have nothing to do with the missing Chao, and attacks them inside a mech, but they defeat him. When Shadow, Metal Sonic, and Silver confront Eggman, the real Eggman speaks through Metal Sonic and identifies the Eggman they are fighting as Eggman Nega, disguised as Eggman. Shadow and Silver fight off Eggman Nega. Silver and Espio become interested in Sonic and Tails looking for Chao. Sonic and Tails race Silver and Espio, looking for Chao while Shadow and Metal Sonic race Knuckles and Rouge in search of Chaos Emeralds. Rouge and Knuckles decide to find Eggman Nega’s Emerald Detector. Espio accuses Silver of being behind the missing Chao, and Silver says he hid them to save the world. Sonic and Silver fight Eggman Nega off again. Knuckles and Shadow fight Eggman Nega off with a similar mech, with Knuckles destroying the mech and getting the Emerald Detector. Sonic and Tails read pages from Eggman Nega’s book that mentions something called “the Ifrit”. They run into Shadow and Metal Sonic, and suspect trouble due to the presence of Metal Sonic. Silver tells Espio that he is trying to hide the Chao in a safe place, and Espio officially joins forces with him. They decide to follow Knuckles and Rouge, with Espio distracting Rouge so Silver can get some Chao from Knuckles. Knuckles’s Emerald Detector runs out of juice and he needs rings to power it. Silver exchanges some rings to Knuckles for the Chao he collected, while Rouge races against Espio. Disguised as Eggman, Eggman Nega tells Metal Sonic to go after Sonic and Tails. Sonic fights Shadow while Tails races Metal Sonic. Eggman tells Shadow that he knows who Eggman Nega was secretly communicating with. Before he can tell him, Eggman Nega appears and fights against Sonic and Shadow, who defeat him. Silver tells Espio that Eggman Nega wants to unleash an evil monster called the Ifrit to destroy the world, and that the Ifrit needs to consume Chao to become invincible. Eggman Nega attacks Silver and Knuckles, but they defeat him. Knuckles and Rouge ask Sonic and Tails to collect rings for their Emerald detector. Silver, meanwhile is also after rings to restore his strength as he has exhausted most of his power. Sonic and Tails compete with Silver and Espio in collecting rings. Eggman tells Shadow that the seven Chaos Emeralds can open the portal to the Ifrit’s dimension. Shadow tells Metal Sonic to keep Knuckles occupied by collecting rings. Knuckles and Rouge get enough rings for the Emerald Detector, and run into Shadow and Metal Sonic. Shadow tells Rouge all about the Ifrit, but she insists on keeping the Chaos Emeralds she found rather than giving them to him, saying her client will protect them and refusing to mention his name (when in reality she does not know). Once Silver gets enough rings to restore his strength, he, Espio, Sonic, and Tails confront Eggman Nega and defeat him again. Shadow tells Eggman that someone hired Rouge to collect Chaos Emeralds, and Eggman realizes that her client must be Eggman Nega. Rouge tells Knuckles about the Ifrit, and they race against Shadow. Sonic tracks down Eggman Nega and tells him he promised to tell him what he’s up to if he defeated him in the previous fight. Eggman Nega tells Sonic about his plan to release the Ifrit. The portal is inside a mysterious mansion. All four teams go to the mansion. Silver and Espio collect a lot of Chao, but Eggman Nega already has enough locked up in a secret room. While Silver and Espio look for the room, Sonic and Tails face ghost versions of themselves, Silver and Espio follow Knuckles and Rouge, and soon Silver races Metal Sonic, who later attempts to intercept Knuckles. Sonic and Tails fight off Eggman Nega, who then confronts Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Silver, and Espio at once. Eggman Nega reveals to Rouge that he is her client. All three teams fight Eggman Nega and defeat him, but Eggman Nega gets all six of Rouge’s Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and Tails find the secret room full of Chao, and move them to a safe place. Although Eggman Nega has only six Chaos Emeralds, the portal to the Ifrit’s dimension still opens. Eggman Nega sends a new version of Metal Sonic, Metal Sonic 3.0, to awaken the Ifrit. Eggman appears and tells Shadow and Metal Sonic that there is a switch inside the dimension to close the portal from the inside, and Shadow and Metal Sonic search for the portal. Eggman Nega goes to get the Chao. Although the Chao are gone, Eggman Nega is still confident that the Ifrit is powerful enough as he is. All four teams enter the Ifrit’s dimension to stop the Ifrit. Silver races against Metal Sonic 3.0 and wins. Shadow and Metal Sonic find the switch and activate it to slowly close the portal. The Ifrit is awakened, and possesses Tails and Rouge. Eggman Nega reveals to Silver and Espio that Metal Sonic 3.0 was a decoy to distract them while he awakened the Ifrit. Sonic fights the Ifrit and Tails, then Knuckles fights the Ifrit and Rouge, then Silver and Espio fight the Ifrit and Metal Sonic 3.0, then Shadow and Metal Sonic fight the Ifrit and Metal Sonic 3.0. In the end, presumably Shadow strikes the finishing blow and destroys the Ifrit, releasing Tails and Rouge from his control. Metal Sonic 3.0 is presumed destroyed by Shadow and Metal Sonic afterwards. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and Espio escape the portal before it closes. Eggman Nega's legs are trapped under rubble (sent falling by the Ifrit at the start of the battle). He asks Silver and Espio for help but they leave him. Shadow and Metal Sonic are seemingly trapped with Eggman Nega, however, Metal Sonic reveals that he has the green Chaos Emerald inside him. After he takes it out, Shadow uses Chaos Control to teleport them out of the Ifrit’s dimension, leaving Eggman Nega trapped inside it alone, presumably to the end of his days. Sonic and Tails head to the Chao garden, deciding not to look for Eggman Nega (whose true identity they are still unaware of). The Emerald Detector is damaged in the battle, and Knuckles realizes that the Master Emerald was inside it all along. Rouge steals the Master Emerald from Knuckles and runs off, while Silver decides to head back to the future, and Espio tells Vector that he found no evidence as to Silver being behind the Chao disappearances, much to Vector’s frustration. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles the Echidna *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic *Silver the Hedgehog *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic 3.0 *Ifrit Stages *Blue Coast Zone *Sunset Forest Zone *Neon Palace Zone *Frontier Canyon Zone *Mystic Haunt Zone *Chaotic Inferno Zone Trivia *This is the second sequel to a Sonic title whose second word starts with R to feature Eggman Nega returning as the main villain, and to feature a different villain as well, who is destroyed, while the only bosses in the previous game were Eggman Nega (and, in the case of Sonic Rush, Eggman, as well as a fight between Sonic and Blaze). The first being Sonic Rush Adventure. *The game is quite similar to its predecessor, as both have Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver competing with each other to chase down Eggman Nega disguised as Eggman, while the real Eggman enlists Shadow's help to stop him. Differences are that the four rivals each have a teammate, Metal Sonic is with Shadow and Eggman rather than Eggman Nega, and the final boss is not Eggman Nega but the Ifrit. *This is the final canon appearance of Eggman Nega. *Aside from Sonic and Tails, all the pairings in this game are unlikely alliances: Knuckles and Rouge are themselves rivals for the Master Emerald, as shown at the end of their story; Shadow and Metal Sonic are usually enemies; and Silver and Espio never met or even appeared in the same game's mainstream story before the events of Sonic Rivals 2. *This is one of two games where Metal Sonic is playable in the mainstream story, other being Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II (in the addition Episode Metal). Of these, this is the only one where he fights on a hero's side, as Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II's Episode Metal has him rise to power. *This is one of four games where Espio is playable, other three being Knuckles' Chaotix, Sonic the Fighters, and Sonic Heroes. Category:Games Category:Racing games